A Very Special Day
by ouiri-chan
Summary: Usually, Alfred and Arthur get into fights. But this fight, Arthur decides to make up for this one. One shot, Rated T for use of language. Semi-Angst again I suppose.


LOL. it isn't today, or tomorrow or yesterday. it's even a really used topic. I hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

"Just to understand," Kiku said carefully, "You and Alfred got into a fight about the scones you made for him."

"Yes." Arthur said, not meeting Kiku's eye.

"Then you got angry and started calling him a bastard who didn't appreciate anything that was good."

"Yes, that's right."

"Then he shouted at you about not listening to him at all."

"....Yeah."

"So you two argued the whole time, which resulted to Alfred turning his back on you, saying everything you did was complete crap."  
Arthur didn't respond.

"Then you called him an idiot and ran off to my house?"  
Arthur didn't reply, but merely buried his face into his palms. The black haired Japanese exhaled.

"You shouldn't have started the argument in the first place." Kiku sighed. Arthur clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"I know that," he said, annoyed. "It's just that he keeps insulting me about _anything_." He started shaking slightly. "Why can't he ever...." He trailed off. Kiku cocked his head to the side.

"He ever...?"

"Why can't he ever understand?" Arthur finished. He kept his face down, but his voice shook more than ever. "He can't understand how much I work hard in the things I do for him. He just ignores my efforts, thinking I don't give a damn..." He faltered and a he sniffed. Kiku closed his eyes and thought about it silently. The silence stretched on until Arthur calmed down.

"Feel any better?" Kiku finally asked. Arthur nodded, and coughed. "So any suggestions on how to fix this mess?" He swore Kiku smiled for a moment. "Well, I do." He said lightly. "Since you both are quite similar, even though you don't notice it."  
Arthur was confused.

"You're forgetting an important event tomorrow."

"Which is-----oh." Arthur blushed profusely and shook his head. "There's no bloody way I'd say it out straight tomorrow."

"You don't have to." Kiku said. "I'm pretty sure you wanted to do this before, right?" It was silent for a moment until something clicked in Arthur's head. His face grew red at the thought.

"I'll leave it to you tomorrow then." Kiku smiled and stood up. "For now, do you want some tea?"

* * *

Alfred, who was so pissed at the moment, landed on his couch with a soft thump. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "That idiotic bastard," he mumbled to himself. "I'm not useless." he closed his eyes and the argument was still fresh in his mind....

It was a usual day after the meeting with the Allied Forces, and Alfred was humming while going back to his place. Hearing someone huff behind him, he turned around. Arthur was breathless and clutching a paper bag.

"Oh hey," Alfred said, slightly surprised. Arthur was slightly red in the face, probably from running.

"I-I..." Arthur stuttered. "I made too much scones today, since I wanted to get better. I was hoping if you could take some of them." Alfred raised an eyebrow and took a peek inside. What was inside was a lump of what was supposed to be a kind of pastry. He wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

"Sorry, doesn't look edible today." Arthur blinked. His face turned slightly red. "You haven't even tasted them yet." He said annoyed. "You're such a bastard, you know that?" Alfred was slightly pissed at that statement, but he took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm sorry if every time you cook or bake for me," Alfred said in a slightly mocking tone, "It ends up tasting worse than crap." For some odd reason, Arthur cracked at this statement.

"Excuse me if you have no taste or decency at all!" He retorted. "I've gone through the whole pain in the ass to bake these for you, and you don't even bother having a tiny bite of it!" This touched a nerve in Alfred.

"If you plan to bake for me," Alfred said crossly, "At least have some sense in listening to what I say!"

"What do you say then!?" Arthur shouted, tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "All you say that it tastes bloody horrible and nothing else! You've always been that kind of idiot, even at _that_ time!"

"Oh, don't bring up that subject again!" Alfred said, exasperated. "So you're saying that when I had the right to have my own freedom, I was officially the idiot!?"

"I'm saying that you were so completely useless from the start!" Arthur screamed. He stopped suddenly, clamping his hand over his mouth.

There was more silence.

"Excuse me?" Alfred said quietly. "I was useless? Then why didn't you just leave me there?"  
"Alfred, I'm sorry, I didn't---" Arthur started, but Alfred shook his head.

"Then, think about this." Alfred said, turning around, "For me, whatever you've done for me was a waste of time, since I think all the things you've done were complete crap." There was a long silence.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?!" Arthur burst out. When Alfred glanced at his direction. He had tears in his eyes and ran off.

Alfred opened his eyes. He unsteadily got up from the couch. He looked at the clock.  
"I guess I fell asleep." He mused. He walked tiredly to his bed and collapsed there. He blew a gust of air. His head couldn't get rid of the argument that spurred a while back. His stomach felt twisted too much for his liking. A sinking feeling of guilt enveloped him. True, that Arthur was the idiot who started the argument, but said things that probably hit Arthur hard. Alfred dug his face into his pillow.

"I guess I'm also the bastard he was talking about." He mumbled miserably. He turned around to face the dull ceiling. He took a glance at the calendar to see tomorrow encircled with a red and blue marker.

"Ah," he said softly, "It's tomorrow I guess." And sunk into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Arthur ruffled his hair the next day, his heart pounded hard. He felt really guilty about yesterday too. Kiku's tea did help a bit though.

He arrived early in the meeting room as usual, he took a seat and waited for the person who usually came second. Kiku may have hinted a lot of things yesterday, but Arthur had a twisted feeling that he knew what Kiku was talking about. Yesterday night, he was preparing (or more like calming down) for what he was going to do tomorrow.

The door opened and came in a Blondie with glasses.

"Hey Alfred."

* * *

Alfred wasn't surprised that he was first. It was awkward being in the same room with him.  
"Hi," he said quickly without meeting his gaze. He took the seat farthest from Arthur and proceeded to looking down at his hands, which was clasped together. He took a deep breath, and started to say something, but Arthur said something first.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday." He stuttered. Alfred looked up to see Arthur red in the face. Just like yesterday. His stomach did a back flip at the thought.

"It's okay," Alfred replied, equally as embarrassed. "I guess I also shouldn't have said so much."

"Right after that, I thought about it for a while." Arthur said quietly. "I've been such an idiot too, to be fair."

"Well," Alfred said awkwardly, "I've also been----"

"But I guess I'll make it up to you." Arthur grew even redder. "But you have to close your eyes." He glanced at Alfred expectantly.

Reluctantly, Alfred closed his eyes. His heartbeat grew faster. 'This had better be not one of those force feeding he gave me back then when I was still small.' He silently prayed. In the darkness, he waited for some horrible excuse of a pastry to be forced in his mouth. Instead, he felt something warm. He opened his eyes and Arthur was there, kissing him outright. Alfred, who was still in shock, didn't do anything. Arthur pulled back, now redder than ever.

"Happy Birthday, Al."

* * *

Honestly, it was very easy for Kiku to spy on them. He couldn't help but squirm in excitement when Arthur approached Alfred outright. He took a chance and said something to Arthur to make him reveal what he really wanted to do. He actually expected just a confession of him being an idiot. Let alone a kiss, which rendered Alfred shocked. He only read this in manga, but apparently, it does exist.

"Usually," Kiku smiled to himself. "They'd go much farther than that." Then he crept back to his house.

* * *

I noticed I didn't breathe when I wrote the part with Arthur and Alfred ... yeah. . ._.;; at any rate, this was just a spur of instinct, so I hope you enjoyed it. XD

oh, and. _bad Kiku is bad._ 8DD;; XD


End file.
